Ele
by Sion Neblina
Summary: Relato de um amor impossível, a mais bela forma de amar. Ou, ao menos, o prêmio merecido a uma obsessão. Yaoi One-shot IKKI X HYOGA


**Ele**

Fanfiction de Sion Neblia

**Angst - yaoi**

**Disclaimer:** _Saint Seiya não me pertence infelizmente, se pertencesse se chamaria Saint Ikki ou Saint Shaka ou Saint Camus, tudo menos Saint Seiya, esse texto não possui fins lucrativos._

"_Dedico essa Fic a minha amiga __**Lua Prateada**__ que me fez amar esse casal, que no início, eu não gostava nem um pouco, mas com sua fic __**"A outra face do destino**__" me provou que havia essa possibilidade de angústia._

_A você Lua toda minha reverência_!"

**Ele**

_Relato de um amor impossível, a mais bela forma de amar. Ou, ao menos, o prêmio merecido a uma obsessão__  
_

* * *

"_**Ele. Sabe secretamente o que eu sei também em segredo: nós fomos feitos um para o outro e construiríamos junto, o único sentido para a vida"**_.

"Eu sei que os olhos dele estão fixos em mim. Essa noite de ano novo na mansão Kido, só serve para alimentar essa angústia, sempre juntos, eternamente separados."

"Eu sinto o olhar dele, a sua fome, seguindo todos os meus movimentos, ele não me abandona, me devora, é uma fera a me espreitar, sinto suas ordens "vai" ele diz, sua voz chega dentro da minha mente, mas hesito, há Shun, na verdade só ele importa."

* * *

"_**Ele passa e confessa no olhar nossa conspiração de felicidade."**_

"Impossível nosso encontro, já foi tão impossível da primeira vez, improvável, mas aconteceu e agora somos prisioneiros dos nossos próprios sentimentos. Olho e vejo os dois próximos à piscina, a água clara reflete sobre seus cabelos azulados e seus olhos de safira, e sobre os belos cabelos verdes de seu irmão, meu amado companheiro, a única pessoa que me separa da total felicidade e que, eu sei que amo, talvez, mais que a mim mesmo e por isso prefiro me punir, a ele..."

"_**Ele sabe como eu sei que esses instantes vazios da vida estariam sempre repletos de ventura, mesmo os que se constituíssem apenas em silêncio, se tivéssemos coragem**__."_

"Olho-o de longe enquanto converso com meu irmão, o amor esse triângulo imaginário que nos mata, seria apenas atração? Não, paixão também não é, é maior, e aquela tarde em que nos amamos como animais no porão dessa mesma mansão, mística de segredos; eu sentindo seu suor escorrer por meu corpo, se unificando ao meu, enquanto cravava as unhas em suas costas claras e ele gemia meu nome, me fez pensar o desperdiço que é nossa separação. Sim, ele chamava meu nome e não o nome de Shun, ele me deseja, me ama eu sei e, mesmo assim, há o puro amor que sente por meu irmão e que nunca, nunca será menor do que a paixão que nos une".

"Eu amo Shun, ah, como o amo! O amo muito diferente do que te amo, mas não um amor menor, porém, o que sinto por você é tão diferente, seria tão perfeito se conseguisse juntar vocês dois num único ser, mas isso é impossível e eu jamais magoaria esse anjo que você mesmo me confiou, e ele jamais entenderia nossa busca, nossa necessidade doentia, nossa obsessão..."

"_**Ele. Passa e deixa que eu adivinhe seu perfume, o mesmo dos caminhos floridos que percorreríamos sempre que desconfiássemos que íamos ficar tristes."**_

* * *

"Ele está ali parado à minha frente, falando com quem mais amamos, ele, meu mais doce silêncio, meu mais absurdo pecado. Passo por ele e seguro a mão de Shun, o afasto do irmão (meu pecado) propositalmente, deixo que meu corpo tombe de leve em seu ombro, em fração de segundos, nossos olhos se encontram, em fração de segundo eles se separam, separação inevitável."

"Cruzamo-nos mais uma vez essa noite. Respiro fundo, aspirando seu perfume, seu cabelo loiro roça levemente em meu pescoço, quando ele se inclina para perguntar algo banal; sabendo eu, que aquilo era desculpa para prolongar nosso contato e isso, só isso, só aquela brisa de amor, já valeu toda a minha noite..."

"_**Ele passa e diz no olhar que seu pensamento é fixo em mim durante todas as horas do dia até o instante do adormecer, porque tem certeza de que durante toda a minha vigília meu pensamento não se afasta nunca dele e sonha com a possibilidade remota e quase impossível de nosso encontro."**_

* * *

"Eu posso senti-lo, mesmo a distância, mesmo quando não quero, mesmo quando tento esquecer a dor que me devora; essa impossibilidade absurda, e tento me aproximar, mesmo que como amigo; "cunhado". Às vezes, trocamos aquele sorriso que iluminará minhas noites durante meses. Oh, Zeus, me é impossível resistir, me é impossível continuar nesse vazio, porém, é necessário, é absurdamente necessário que permaneçamos separados, para sempre..."

"Nós dois amávamos Shun, é fato. Ele por ser seu irmão, eu por ser seu homem, o único que ele confiou além dele; o único que Shun entregou seu coração puro e seu corpo igualmente puro..."

"_**Ele. Tem consciência do imenso desperdício de nossa distância inexplicável e cultiva como eu o passatempo de enumerar todos os obstáculos intransponíveis que nos separam, sabendo-os até úteis para que esse amor se perenize pela impossibilidade. Uma forma de amar, talvez a mais bela forma de amar – o amor impossível."**_

* * *

"Eu amo o Shun, ele é meu irmão, jamais o magoaria, jamais. Mesmo minhas artérias doendo e eu me sabendo morto, por não ter a única coisa na vida que me importa. O amo tanto, o amo tanto que, às vezes, acredito que o que sinto por ele é real e puro, e que meu irmão sim, é minha obsessão..."

"_**Ele. Sempre se mostrou sensível as minhas dores e nunca deixou que transparecessem as dores dele. Sabemos que todas desapareceriam se simplesmente decidíssemos virar a mesa e apostar em nós dois, até mesmo porque nada mais importa que não seja nós."**_

* * *

"Mesmo assim, é impossível... e vivemos um para o outro. Eu sorrio para que ele veja como meus dentes são bonitos, ele fala mais alto para que eu escute, pois sempre estou distante dos grupos formados por nossos amigos. Sei que aquela camisa branca que ele veste é pra mim e que aquele perfume também é meu, assim como todo o seu corpo, como toda a sua alma."

"_**Ele. Passam os dias e resistem em passar as noites e ele permanece inquebrantável, com um pensamento e um destino só, atados ao meu pelo mistério do pressentimento."**_

* * *

"Eu o escolhi, por isso, quando estou com o Shun, não me permito pensar nele. Ele que é mistério, que é sexo e desejo masoquista que não consigo me libertar. Shun é um sonho doce, é um presente de Zeus, e não se joga presentes fora, por mais doloroso que seja conviver com eles. Ele é um presente e ponto final; não importa o quanto não me permita ser, por ele..."

"_**Ele sabe como eu que a única forma de tornar digna e gloriosa a vida é sonhar com esta hipótese animada de esperança**__."_

* * *

"Orgulhoso aquariano. Minha vontade de te apoiar, de te abraçar, o giro do relógio, impossível... E a meia noite chega pra nós dois como naquele momento há muito tempo atrás... Aquele único momento em que tive seu corpo no meu, e nossas bocas não se largavam; aquele momento sublime em que pude saber o quanto seu suor pode ser doce e que havia uma possibilidade; naquele momento, sim, pensei que havia, hoje sei que é digno não haver... Nenhuma."

"_**Ele. Sabe como eu que o mundo só teve até agora uma utilidade: a de que nós dois percebêssemos que todos os valores que cercam a vida só se tornariam reais e prósperos se fossem afirmados pela permanência de nossa proximidade."**_

* * *

"O Shun é mesmo belo, e meigo, e terno e eu o amo. Mas, não é nele que penso; não é com ele que sonho nas noites solitárias, onde acordo molhado de suor e sêmen, e penso obstinadamente que se ele não existisse, minha vida seria completamente diferente. Não sei se mais feliz, mas, talvez, menos angustiante..."

"_**Ali vai ele, impossível, mas verdadeiro. Aqui fico eu, irresolvido, mas cônscio da radical solução."**_

* * *

"O Shun é mesmo belo, ah, como é belo! Tão belo quanto nós. Ele também veste smoking, nessa noite de festa, mas, ao contrário de nós dois, já se livrou da gravata, nós continuamos com as nossas, parece uma forma de nos punir daquele pecado, o pecado da nossa eterna e "irresolvível" separação."

"_**Ele. Sinto-a no alçar do vôo das pombas e no ocaso dourado além do rio. Estremeço e pressinto-o a cada pôr-do-sol e a cada anúncio de domingo, cada instante de beleza me promete o esplendor que me impeço ser ao lado dele."**_

* * *

"Ele se movimente mesmo com a graça de um cisne. Solve suavemente a taça de champanhe que meu irmão lhe oferece, sorrindo com carinho. Os olhos dos dois se encontram enquanto os braços se entrelaçam como noivos, um oferecendo a taça ao outro. Meu coração se aperta e se alegra; eles parecem felizes, isso deveria bastar, mas, não basta... Não traz paz ao meu coração e eu me odeio por isso."

"Os dedos delicados de Shun passa por meu rosto, me pergunta se estou bem; ele tem feito essa pergunta mais freqüentemente e pergunta sempre se eu o amo. A resposta é sempre afirmativa e não minto; mas por que será que ele pergunta tanto? Será que não consigo disfarçar meus sentimentos? Meu outro amor está transparecendo?"

"_**Ele. A mesma vida cujo sopro me inspira e impele a ele, atravanca uma barreira instransponível ao nosso encontro."**_

* * *

"Acostumar-me com as sobras de Shun, assim é minha vida e a dele. E enquanto eu, mais fraco, me afogo em álcool e no cigarro e, às vezes, num sexo vadio que aquece a cama, mas não o coração. Ele, mais forte e elegante, continua impassível e frio como a sua estrela, sem deixar a amargura provar seu puro coração. Talvez, seja mais fácil para ele, ele é o amante, tem o belo, e delicado, e quente, e puro corpo do meu irmão a esperá-lo. Eu não, eu só tenho o amor fraterno de Shun, o grande sentimento, mas que só aquece em parte o coração e deixa o corpo na necessidade... dele."

"_**Mas eu resisto e insisto por sabê-lo único e imaginá-lo resistente e insistente em me considerar o único. Temos presente que é espúria qualquer outra alternativa."**_

* * *

"Fogos de artifícios, final de festa, mais um ano se inicia. Aproveitamos toda aquela euforia, abraçamos juntos e beijamos Shun, enquanto nossos olhos não se separam. Shun não nota, feliz demais, envolvido nos braços dos dois homens de sua vida..."

"Por um momento quando finalmente nos afastamos daquele abraço triplo e, meu irmão se agarrou em meu pescoço, falando todas as maravilhosas palavras doces que eu não escutava, porque meus olhos estavam presos naquele azul sem fim do homem de smoking a minha frente. Pude sentir a fagulha de esperança, aquela que nos levava a continuar vivendo, acreditar que um dia, a nossa separação acabaria..."

"_**Ele e eu nutrimos o sonho de nossa aliança, imaginamos que cedo se abrirão todas as janelas e o sol de nossa alegria entrará pela casa que urdimos para nós, repleta de flores, de paz, de encantamento."**_

* * *

"Que ingênuo meu pequeno amor, ele me diz para abraçar o irmão, afinal, é ano novo. Nossos olhos se encontram e brilham tanto que ofuscam os fogos de artifícios que explodem ao nosso redor. Eu estendo minha mão timidamente e ele num gesto impensado, talvez, desejado, tanto quanto eu desejava, me puxa para um abraço tão forte que sinto meus músculos doerem sobre a rigidez do seu peito, onde encosto minha cabeça; enquanto uma lágrima solitária desce do meu rosto e eu a deixo escondida no smoking dele. Shun sorri radiante; feliz pelos homens de sua vida ser amigos em fim, pobre de nós! Como seria possível conviver com aquela maldição? Ikki não me olha, seus lábios tremem, sei que se controla ao máximo e com seu invejável alto controle, ele me afasta e volta a abraçar Shun, dessa vez, com tanta força que o menor geme e eu sei que era a mim quem ele queria abraçar, daquela forma."

"_**É indestrutível o sufrágio de nosso amor, nada haverá de nos deter. Exatamente porque renunciamos a todos os outros valores. Ou melhor, toda a nossa existência está apenas baseada no pressuposto singular de que nos descobrimos como a única razão de viver."**_

* * *

"Shun dorme ao meu lado, tão lindo, impossível não amá-lo; doce e meigo como um anjo e não frio como eu, ou impetuoso como ele. Temperamentos opostos; chama que não se apaga; por anos a fio na tentativa absurda de acabar com algo que sabemos indestrutível. Morrerá conosco, e esse pensamento é até bom, porque não traz sofrimento, somente frustração, uma sensação de tempo perdido, espaço esquecido e almas mortas..."

"A festa acabou, os convidados se foram, eles também foram para o quarto, estariam se amando? Pergunto-me com lágrimas nos olhos. Olho as taças pelo meio sobre a mesa, nossa vida pela metade, dividida com quem amamos demais e que, por isso, nunca poderíamos magoar. A orquestra ainda está tocando:"

"_Some day, when I'm awfully low, When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you, And the way look tonight"…_

- "Dança comigo?" - Eu ouço mais não acredito. Viro-me de imediato, pálido, encontrando aquele sorriso que me destrói tanto quanto me encanta. Sua mão está estendida e eu só consigo olhá-lo, poderia morrer naquele momento que acharia que a vida, valeu à pena...

- "Vamos, Fênix, não temos a vida toda, só essa noite..." – disse suavemente, suave como ele todo é. Então eu seguro sua mão e aproximo meu corpo do dele, enquanto somos embalados por aquela que seria minha música em todas as noites seguintes, que eu sabia, seguiria solitário, a espera de outro momento desse grande e desperdiçado amor...

"_**E, para tanta fidelidade, para tanta dedicação, para tamanho testemunho de amor, só pode estar reservada a ocasião estupenda do desaparecimento de todos os óbices sociais. Então o terei meu e ele me terá seu. E desfrutaremos a vida e a felicidade como prêmios merecidos a nossa inarredável obsessão".**_

"_**Ele. Só ele."**_

* * *

**Fim**

Notas: Essa Fic é baseado na crônica "Ela" do jornalista Paulo Sant'Ana publicada em Época -1998

A música que aparece no final da fic é The Way You Look Tonight, cantada por Rod Stewart.

Essa é minha primeira Fic publicada, espero que gostem e comentem.

Agradeço de antemão todos os comentários deixados.

Um abraço a todos!


End file.
